How to make the perfect dessert
by InfraViolet
Summary: This is a TarutoXPurin oneshot. On a sunny afternoon, Purin shows Taruto how to make marshmallow ! More with Taruto´s point of view. Enjoy !


_How to make the perfect dessert_

Taruto was flying blindly above Tokyo. He was bored. They had not attacked the Mew mews for a long time. Apparently, Pai wanted a more elaborate strategy for the next attack and Kisshu was busy daydreaming about the old hag.

_Pfff… what an idiot ! How can he like her ? She´s ugly and irritating, and she´s a human ! Worst of all, a Mew mew !_

The little alien arrived to a more isolated side of town, not really noticing where he was. He was too busy teasing Kisshu in his head. Since he had nothing else to do…

A sweet perfume then came to his senses. Curious, he stopped, looked around. He was standing before a little house in a deserted yard. He recognized the place almost immediately.

_Isn´t it the house of the monkey Mew mew ? Purin ?_

Taruto flew to the nearest window and took a peep inside. His eyes sparkled when he saw Purin inside, doing something in the kitchen with a saucepan. For some reason, his heart was starting to beat fast.

_Oh, damn it ! What´s happening to me ?_

He had nothing to do here. He´d better leave. Only it was hard trying to take his eyes away from her. She was smiling so brightly…

When he was finally about to turn around, she turned around and noticed him.

- Taru-taru, na do da ! shouted Purin, surprised but delighted. You came to see Purin, na do da ?

Before he had a chance to articulate a faint « no », the little monkey had jumped on him and was now holding him tightly against her, a big smile on her face. To his horror, Taruto felt his face become red.

_Oh no ! I´m blushing ! Please, don't let her notice…_

He struggled like crazy to get free and Purin finally let him go. Unfortunately for him, she immediately saw the blush on his cheeks.

- Taru-taru, you look so cute like this, na do da ! she laughed.

_Aww… cute ? _Taruto thought, blushing even harder.

Damn, he hated being like this ! Somehow, he managed to catch his voice and retorted :

- Stop making fun of me, you crazy monkey !

- Aww, Purin couldn´t do that, na do da ! We´re friends and I don´t want you to feel embarassed, na do da !

- I´m _not_ feelingembarassed ! And stop calling me your friend ! We´re ennemies !

- Then what are you doing on Purin´s window, na do da ?

_That´s right, what am I doing here ? _Taruto asked himself. He could not ignore the question. Purin was staring at him, grinning, waiting for an answer. He had to say something or she would really believe he had came to see her.

_But it´s true, isn´t it _? asked a voice in his head.

_Damn it !_

The little alien crossed his arms and exclaimed :

- I was spying on you to discover your weaknesses and finally make you cry !

Yeah, that sounded believable... Purin´s smile faded a bit, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

- Well, Purin was making candy, na do da !

_Candy_. The magic word… Taruto couldn´t help but lean closer.

- You can make candy ?

- Sure I can, na do da ! I do it every Sunday, na do da !

She went back to the saucepan and gave the spatula a spun. Taruto hesitated, then flew next to her and watched her preparation with curiousity. It was a white, thick , boiling substance. And it was smelling good !

- What is it exactly ? he asked.

- It´s called marshmallow, na do da ! It´s very soft, and so good, na do da !

Purin then went to the open cupboard and took out a sugar package. She turned around just in time to see Taruto approach his finger near the candy.

- No Taru-taru, na do da ! she exclaimed, rushing back to him. You have to wait till it´s ready, na do da !

- But it smells so good ! he sighed, upset.

- Purin promises it won´t take long, na do da !

The little monkey girl took a peep at her sugar package and smiled, as an idea was taking place in her mind.

- In fact, it would be ready faster if Taru-taru was helping, na do da !

He gave a start, caught off guard, and turned back to Purin.

- Me ? Help you make the chamarlow ?

_- Marshmallow_, Taru-taru ! she answered with a laugh. And yeah, why not ? That way you´ll know how to make some yourself in your dimension, na do da !

The redhead alien didn´t hesitate long.

_Making candy looks like fun. And I would get to spend more time with her…_

Before he could realize what he´d just thought, Purin put the package in his hand and pushed him over the kitchen scales.

- We need 50 grammes of sugar, Taru-taru ! she said, walking back to the cupboard. So you take care of it while Purin takes care of the flour, na do da !

_50 grammes of sugar ? Sure ! No problem !_

He leaned hesitantly to the scales and watch the dial in disbelief. Numbers, numbers… ah, 50 ! He put the sugar on top and pressed the number marking, expecting the required amount to get of the sachet somehow. But nothing happened. He pushed it again and again it made no movements.

- Purin ! he growled, exasperated, your scales doesn´t work !

- Of course it works, na do da ! Purin said, busy gathering all the other ingredients.

- No, I pressed, the 50 button and it´s not working !

To his surprise, Purin burst out laughing. The flour sachet fell from her hands onto the table.

- You´re so funny ! she somehow managed to pronounce. That´s not a button, silly !

Taruto growled again, a bit embarassed, but for some reason he wasn´t really irritated.

_She´s so cute when she´s laughing !_

Again, he had no time to think about this last thought. Purin came to him and gently took his hand, still chuckling a bit.

- I´ll show you how it works, Taru-taru, na do da !

* * *

About an hour later, thanks to Purin´s patience and explanations, and Taruto´s enthusiasm – and minor swearing -, they had finally managed to make a big piece of marshmallow. It was sitting enthroned on the kitchen table. Purin clapped her hands cheerfully.

- We made it, Taru-taru na do da !

- It does look good ! he admitted proudly.

_Ah ! And Pai and Kish who are always thinking I could not even boil water without causing a fire !That´ll show them !_

Purin took a knife from the tirror.

- So, let´s cut two pieces ! One for me, one for you, na do da !

- Same length, huh ? he asked carefully.

- Of course !

She quickly cut the marshmallow in two different pieces, and then did something that took Taruto aback : she drew a P on a piece and T on the other with the strip.

- We did it together, so it´s ours ! she stated simply.

Taruto looked at her happy face for a second, and couldn´t help but smile to her. When she saw this, Purin turned to hid a blush. Then she raised her hand and took the P marshmallow.

- Now, let´s taste it, she said.

Purin put the candy in her mouth and leaned forward. Before he could react, she pressed softly her lips against his and slowly pushed the marshmallow between his teeth. Taruto felt his cheeks turn crimson red as the rich, sweet flavour of the candy was filling his mouth. Just like Purin´s own scent…

_Sweet candy… _was all he was able to think.

When she broke off, she was as red as he was.

- Ano… that´s what friends do with candy, she said with a shy smile.

Taruto didn´t hesitate. He took her piece of candy and gave her a smile too.

- Then I guess I should do it too.

Her eyes sparkled happily. He put her marshmallow in his mouth, pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly on the lips, pushing the little piece of candy forward with his tongue, feeling her scent again. It was magic. And this time, they didn´t broke off.

_Mmm. Delicious._

* * *

There you have it ! I hope all of you TarutoXPurin fans enjoyed it. I couldn´t find a way to fit Purin´s siblings in the story, so they´re not inside. And by the way, sorry for all the pastrycooks on this site, but I have absolutely no idea how to make marshmallow. I just tried to guess. Anyway, please review ! 


End file.
